The increase of electronic commerce has created a necessity for efficient techniques for managing transactions executed through commerce conducted over a computer network. Typically, a computer application connected over a network to user computers enables users to participate in commerce electronically. Records of user transactions may be stored in databases. Conventional databases such as relational databases, object databases, and hierarchical databases may be used to store information related to user transactions. Databases have persistent storage capabilities, such that the storage of data is independent of the computer application state.
The computer applications that allow users to partake in electronic commerce typically includes coded business rules. For instance, a computer application that provides an electronic bidding system may include a rule stating that bidders who have retracted a past bid are ineligible for bidding on selected items. Alternatively, a computer application for shopping might regulate purchases based on a user's financial status. This type of restriction is typically coded within the computer application that is stored on a server accessible to the users. The computer application may access data stored in a database to examine a user's past history.
In existing systems, whenever a business changes its operating procedures and rules, its computer applications must be rewritten in accordance with the new rules. Rewriting of code within the computer application can be time consuming, cause delays, and exhaust resources.
Accordingly, a system is needed that manages states and controls workflow that is flexible and easily changed. A system is needed that enables business rules to be separated from application logic so that businesses can easily change rules and adapt and respond to competition in the fastest possible way without requiring code changes.